Talking Function
Back to 2010 Logs Hyperblast Lift Off Hyperblast hums through the air low above the sprawling camps. He doesn't have to leave the dome, but some mech thankfully pointed out Hyperblast had been so absorbed simultaneously working through the old text and keeping up with new events from his console he was starting to gather dust. And, after a short whirr of his turbines /did/ kick up some micro particles, he was inclined to agree with the sentiment he should get out for some fresh air. Life is as it has been on Cybertron as long as he can remember here among the refugees, situations lamentable as such. So he's got his eye in the sky on how this place is run. Maybe he can take home what he learns and get it more efficient, increasing the capacity. All Cybertronians should be able to come here... as he's no doubt mumbling to himself under his engines. Lift Off is walking through the refugee camp, greeting those that live here as he goes. Many of them know him and greet him back. Any that have his fee for passenger fare will approach him and thus that is why he is here, drumming up business for himself. "Good cycle." he offers to an older couple, who offer a smile and wave. He does notice the large Autobot up ahead, figuring he's here on some patrol of the area. It's difficult to miss another silhouette so tall in this place. Not to mention a kindred one -- Hyperblast zooms in. And he's taking fees? Even more interesting. Curiosity about that or not, Hyperblast knows that 'birds of a feather' is a relevant adage among Autobots, perhaps more so than it is Decepticons. The hover ship descends and transforms a short distance in front of Lift Off, with a wave and hail -- He offers salutations, before realizing his language subsystem was still locked in old Cybertronian. So he shrinks, expression sheepishness as well he can with a masked face for a moment. "What are you doing?" is his next set of words, backing off to the side so as not to seem like he intends to stop the mech. Lift Off cocks his head a bit to the greeting on the older tongue, though he smiles and waves back, thinking nothing of it other than perhaps a slip up of some sort. Stopping to turn his full attention to the mech, "Ah I would be seeking out passengers off planet. There is nothing here for these here in the camp, those that scrape up enough creds to pay for my modest fee get a trip to a better world where they can find work and new purpose." "An interesting model. It's freedom from this world's issues. What worlds do you ferry to?" Hyperblast approaches, turbines bobbing slightly with his slow steps. "Don't let me interrupt you. I haven't been out in the camps in some time." Lift Off nods, "And it works too. I haven't been here in some time so figured I'd try my luck. Nearly all of them know me here or at least know of me and what I offer. Smart ones save up and get out of here. Already got a good number of them set up on my next trip out to Prax." he states, then offers his hand to the mech, "Name's Lift Off by the way. As for where I ferry to.. that's up to the passenger. I'll go anywhere they want to go." Hyperblast extends his own hand and offers a gentle handshake, able to reach still standing a small distance away. "Hyperblast. Surveying, linguistics." His vocalizers hushes to a mumble, "As much as I'd prefer a more involved function..." then powers back up. He withdraws his hand. "Good. So long as you aren't dumping them on Thrull or whatnot." The tone is enthused, like he might be smiling behind his faceplate. "Not from Iacon, I see. But you seem well-liked enough. You get overbooked, or does modest pricing only allow modest fuel provisions? Got everything you need?" Lift Off has a firm handshake in contrast, nodding his head a bit to your function, "Rare skills to have, even rarer for an Autobot to have wings and turbines." he notes, having noticed the mechs obvious flying capabilities. Then a gasp at the mention of Thrull, "Primus no, there are better places to go that offer work. Last thing I want to do is fly them straight to a mining colony." another little nod, "Not from Iacon, or even built there. As for bookings, I try to keep it within my limitations. Nearly booked up now so I will have to do another run once I'm back from Prax. Already had a couple folks ask about Monacus and another couple wanting to head over to Delta Xion. I get a few more passengers for both those runs it will make it worth my while to head out there." then a pause about the pricing and fuel. "I'm rather fuel efficient for my size, but I do charge enough to cover the cost of fuel and my time. I can lower the cost if I have a full load, hence why I may wait on the trips to Delta Xion and Monacus so I can do that for these folks." Hyperblast's optics brighten. "Discrimination of capability, not of greed..." Both wings rise, "A fleet of you and Cybertron would be better for it. We can fight the war without the Decepticons throwing low punches at the civilian population." The mech suddenly seems to clam up and darken at the mention of his chassis-based abilities. "Yes... rare... Well, I contribute where I can, even if I /refuse/ to personally add another gun or fist to this war." Not that anyone said anything about that. Hyperblast turns and motions as if to walk alongside Lift Off, no longer wishing to delay him now that he's confident of his intentions. Lift Off nods his head to your observation, "Yes, exactly. I may not be rich, but I got all I need. Also I meet all types of mechs and femmes when I go out on passenger runs. Sometimes I bring back some trade items that are needed around the planet. Which reminds me I need to contact some of my usual relations to see if they need anything from Delta Xion, Monacus or Prax." he notices the gesture and continues on the path he was orginally taking, "Then may I ask why you wear the symbol of the Autobots?" "Because the Decepticons as a movement need to be thwarted, and this war ended, for all our sakes. The Autobots represent the binary against them." Hyperblast strides along, looking straight ahead. "As it should be without a single arm raised. But we are too divided a people for it to be so simple." He twists his torso so he can look at the other flier, apply weight to his words. A trio of drab passers-by catch his attention as the two similarly notice them -- it's hard to overlook fliers out here, really. "I will not contribute to that, I work against it. Minimize needless shedding of fuel by applying what war has to be waged more thoughtfully." Hyperblast turns to face forward again before he gets disoriented. "Or I would be if I was there yet," his vocalizer speeds up, "In the meantime I'm getting as good at it as I can. Do you take much traffic /incoming/ from Monacus?" Lift Off nods a bit as you speak, waving to those that come out to watch the two tall fliers walking around in their camp. A tall femme approaches with a few credits in her hands, talking to him quietly and he nods, saying, "I'll have you and your family on safe passage on my next trip out there. I'll come find you within a few stellar cycles." then she walks away and he continues on, politely listening. Then answering that loaded question, "Yes I do take traffic from Monacus as well. Sadly though it’s not as much cargo as it is passengers.. and typically those passengers are of the.. how should I put this politely.." he pauses, musing it over carefully, "Hmm. ah.. yes.. of the 'professional pleasurebot' type." Hyperblast is polite enough to stop talking until the transaction is complete ... then he continues his monologue of sorts without pause. It's hard to make out the Autobot's optic ridges underneath all that helmet, but close attention might reveal that they rose in surprise. "I see," comes his immediate reply. "Interesting that they would see more opportunity on Cybertron than in Sheol. But I suppose that's what the reordering of war does." He clasps his hands behind himself and is silent for a short while. "I do not hold it against you, if that's what you were thinking. Better that than no passengers and a decreased ability to function." Lift Off hmms, "Yeah I find it interesting as well, sometimes I get them to explain why they think here is better than there. Mostly it’s just for a change of scenery and mechs or femmes that will treat them differently than on Monacus were pretty much anything goes." he states softly, "Thanks, glad you don't think illy of it. I am merely a way for folks to find a new life. I don't judge them for it." "I haven't been there, so I'll have to take your word for the order of things. Albeit I've read plenty about it, but I know the meaning isn't comparable to an outright visit." Hyperblast pauses, his step still a metronome, as he changes topics. "I actually asked because I was curious if there were fair-weather gamblers around taking advantage of such a service. Not sure why, it was just the first thing to spring to mind. Forgive my cynicism." Lift Off mmms softly then remarks, "Perhaps you should see it for yourself sometime. I've some contact there that help me get business so I don't return with an empty hold. Certainly wouldn't mind if you wanted to join some of my passengers on the run out that way. Could even steer you to the better parts of the bigger cities. As for gamblers, they are better off there than here. Though I did have one not too long ago that claimed he could swindle a dead mech out of his rights." "Perhaps. I could probably use some time away from the home world to fill out ... Though I can't say Monacus ever looked on paper like my grade of energon. I've always had a fond optic for Eurythma or Andellor. An associate of mine in the army suggested my skills would be of use on ... Aquain? Iguain?" Hyperblast seems stuck on the name, muttering a few other variations under his breath. "A water-world whose sub aquatic peoples use an undeciphered language. A two-way trip by your hull would be uneconomical, though, wouldn't it?" His helmet tilts up. "Do you have any familiars in interstellar travel?" Lift Off soon reaches the edge of the camp and turns to head down another section of it, offering polite wave and smile to those that check on who is coming through. "Both pleasant places. Good libraries for a linguist to get lost in looking over the old tomes." he murmurs, then a soft ahh to the mention of the one off visit to that far flung world. "Mm yes, I have a couple contacts that swing through that area, but their transports are more for smaller beings so sadly I'm about all that could offer you comfortable passage. I do believe some scientists have been meaning to head out that way to learn their language further and possibly set up a trade agreement with them.. but so far no one has set a firm date. Perhaps you can convince them to set it since a few are Autobots." Hyperblast taps his brow with his far hand, a half-face palm. "Of course, count on my model to get in the way. Fortunate I've bumped into you, then... If scheduling is what the project needs, then you bet scheduling is what it'll get." His turbines rotate to face down, like he's about to spring in the air and handle it with that little notice. You may notice that the Autobot is diverting less attention to passers by ... but that could be simply because he only looks forward. "Trust that you'll be hearing from those scientists soon. Is there anything else this 'Bot can offer you, Lift Off?" Lift Off notices the little twitch of turbines out of the corner of his optics, a little smile forming as you talk about getting right on it. "I am sure you'll find them amiable to do so, I believe they been stuck on it since there was so little to go off of from the mech that actually had first contact with the species that live there." he pauses as a mech duo approaches them, "Nothing that I can think of at the moment, thank you for the chat Hyperblast, but I've the feeling you are about to take off on me." "You have your work cut out for you here. I don't mean to cut and run, just not to compromise your efficiency. If my presence is beneficial, say the word," Hyperblast stop a moment to look, turbines rolling behind him again, watching the residents approach with his optics and not moving much. "It's rare to see a flier not working for the enemy, and for that, I honor you. I'm out of my element speaking to one. Can I ask what brought you here?" "Here, to your vocation, I mean? Besides the manufacturer..." Lift Off talks quietly with the two mechs that approached them, nodding to their request of where they want to locate and assuring he'll get to them as soon as he could and how much he would charge if he could get a full load of passengers. The way he says it hints that they find a way to give him just that, and more than likely it won't take much convincing others here in the camp to leave Cybertron for a better life until things stabilized. The war certainly had unrooted all these people, but they were making the most of it and surviving it the only way they could. "It helps as it shows to them I am approachable even by an Autobot, who have been watching over them since this camp was first formed and only had a handful of refugees." he replies once the two have departed. "Interesting that you ask it in such a way. My creators built me just for the very function I have now, a sort of glorified space taxi." he says it in a humored tone, "It may not be a glamorous function, but a necessary one." "Then I'm helping. I hadn't considered it that way, off my game. That is important." He nods, continuing to move along as the other flier does. "The pattern of speech is telling about the speaker. I ask it that way because I certainly don't fulfill the purpose I was built for. But there is nothing sacrosanct in that." You might make the connection that Hyperblast's awkward silhouette leaves ample gaps where missile bays, turrets, or just thicker armor might all go. "Function is as glamorous as you make it, Lift Off. And there's nothing sacred in glamour, either." He shakes and otherwise gesticulates one hand for his point. But at any rate, his turbines have fallen well to his sides, with no apparent intent to burst off into the sky for some time. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Lift Off's Logs Category:Hyperblast's Logs